Who Am I Living For?
by Totally Lori
Summary: Slight AU - It all started when Bloom (full name: Blooming Spirit) inhabited a body that retained its original soul. She ended up on a trek that ultimately changed her life, as well as taught her about love - if an "alien" can love. / / Mainly StellaBrandon, BloomBrandon, and BloomSky, a little of the other (canon) couples; set in Winx Universe.


_Disclaimer: I know you all wish I owned Winx Club, but Iginio Straffi has yet to sign the Copyrights over to me - businessmen. It's so hard to make a contract they like. [/sigh]_

Yes, yes - I have thrown another story into the mix. But this was just something I was toying with that refused to let me get to sleep until I gave into it and posted it on here. c: Thus, here we are.

So, the song "Who Am I Living For?" by Katy Perry has been my recent obsession - but it only _kind of_ has to do with this story. Not all of it works for this story (that I know of) but I still liked the title since I thought it would work very well anyway. c; This brings me to my second inspiration for this: _The Host_.

Yes, you read that right. Believe me, no one is more surprised than I, but I wanted to write something completely different for me, and _The Host_ just has a really appealing plotline. I mean, there's - like - a love rectangle in it. Lol. But I'm going back to my previous pairing of BloomSky centrism. Er - in a way. It's hard to explain (unless you have read _The Host_) so just stick around to find out what I mean if you're truly interested. :D This will have strong central themes to the book, but I do plan on changing around what happened and why since I don't want to have a story _that _long.

But enough of all this, I guess. If you have any questions, PM me (or leave a review) and if I can answer your questions, I will. Thank you for taking the time to read this! c: I hope it doesn't disappoint.

* * *

><p>Who Am I Living For?<p>

_preview_

'No, no, no! It wasn't meant to end like this!'_ My legs pumped faster, my muscles straining to run away from the people following me. _'Oh, great dragon, please, if it's come to this...let it be quick.'_ A silent scream ripped from my throat as the ground suddenly disappeared from beneath me and I started the long fall. _'Nik... Bran... I'm so sorry.'

xxx

"What do you mean, 'give it up'? There is nothing wrong with this body."

"Oh, come on, Blooming Spirit. No one will see you as weaker for it."

I gritted my teeth, trying to block my growing irritation from her. "I repeat: there is nothing wrong with this body." _'Aside from the still-living soul in it who shouldn't be there.'_

xxx

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

"I'm doing what you _obviously_ wanted me to do, Stella. Why else would you throw all those memories at me?"

"_Uhh – to make you realize just how much you _don't _want to go there since it could ultimately result in the two people I care about being turned into one of _you_."_

"Oh, Stella, your words are just so heart-warming."

"_Please – you knew I didn't like you from the start."_

"Touche, Stella Laris. Touche."

xxx

"We're blindfolding you."

"What? Why?"

"Do you really think we can trust you?"

"Uh, yeah, I do! S-"

"_Don't you dare finish that sentence! Don't you have an ounce of self-preservation, you idiot?"_

'_You know, Stella, if I didn't know any better, I might say you're a touch concerned.'_

"_Oh, please. I just don't want you to get me killed with them trying to figure out how to get you out and let me take back control."_

"Hey! Listen when we talk to you, _alien_."

xxx

"Blooming Spirit seems too much of a mouthful to me. Why don't we call you something shorter? Like... Bloom. What do you think, Bloom?" He glanced over his shoulder to grin at me, and I immediately shifted my gaze to the ground, thinking I never should have said anything. "Hm. I'll take that as a yes, then."

For the second time that day, I answered without even thinking. "Brandon won't like it."

The man in front of me laughed heartily. "It's too damn bad that I don't care what he thinks then, isn't it? You're Bloom to me. The rest can do what they will. But rest assured, you'll be safe with me."

Safe. Yeah, like a human in a batch of piranhas.

xxx

"_Bloom_? You're calling _it _Bloom?"

The silence was deafening as everyone went silent. "Well, what's wrong, sonny? You don't like it?"

"No, I don't. That thing – that _alien – _took away the only woman I have ever loved! Doesn't it bother you that you're looking at your niece?"

"I don't see my niece, Brandon. I see a frightened soul who is afraid to make a single move for fear of your anger. To her, boy, _we _are the aliens."

xxx

"They say Stella's still in there. Is that true?" The sound of defeated hope in his voice made me wince, and I waited for any cue from the soul in the back of my mind.

"_Tell him. He deserves to know."_

I dared to look up at him, but only for the brief moment when I stuttered, "Y-yes."

I barely suppressed a scream when he grabbed my wrists and yanked me up against him. I suddenly found it hard to breathe and tried to push past Stella's memories of him, but they were relentless. "I don't think I can believe you." His words were a harsh whisper, and I kept my gaze averted. "I need proof."

And then he kissed me.

xxx

"B-Bloom?" I turned around and looked into the amber eyes of Stella's brother, and for some reason pain lanced through me. Pain that had nothing to do with Stella. "Please – I need to know. How did Stell... end up like one of you?"

I paused, trying to think of how to word the answer. "Through sheer coincidence. She fought for you and Brandon until the end."

xxx

"What the hell did you do to Stella?"

"I didn't do a damn thing to Stella!"

"That sure sounded like something to me!"

The blonde snorted. "That was to Bloom."

"I have news for you – it's Stella's body, so it's still Stella you're doing this to. So back off. Bloom or Stella – she's still mine."

"I don't think Stella would like you claiming Bloom."

"And I don't think Stella likes you kissing her body, obviously, if that red mark on your face has anything to do with it."

xxx

"I can do it. I know I can. Please, Brandon. Let me help Nik."

"...Turn around. I sure as hell can't take you out of here without a blindfold on. Helping Dominik or not, you aren't well-trusted enough for all the secrets down here."

xxx

"This is all your fault. You may can convince all of them, but you didn't convince me. You disgusting alien. I hate your kind. All of you are unnatural."

"_I never did like Terrence."_

'_Neither did I. Now, Miss Survival – how the hell are we going to get out of this one? He's blocking the exit.'_

xxx

"Oh my god..." I breathed out faintly before I started screaming. "Murderers! All of you!"

"Bloom, don't you think you're over-reacting?"

"You said you guys weren't going to experiment anymore, Brandon! What the hell is this?" I felt familiar hands on me, but I couldn't place them. "Bloom, come on. I'll get you out of here."

"No, don't touch me! You're all killers!"

xxx

"_Bloom, what are you thinking?"_

'_This is something I should have done a long time ago, Stella. I knew it was going to happen sometime.' _Aloud, I spoke to one of the people around me. "Doc, it's time I teach you something only few of us Spirits know."

"And what is that, Bloom?"

"What you've been working for all along."

* * *

><p>So this is just me trying to get an idea out of my brain for the time being. c: Tell me what you guys think? I mean, I'll more than likely write on it even if I don't get readers just yet, but I still want to see if you guys may be interested.<p>

Keep an eye out for a new chapter of _Winxspray_ and for the final chapter of _A Hundred Thousand Miles Away_. I'm making headway again (finally). I have finals to study for (being a Biology major is rather tedious) but am writing for fun during my breaks from them. Anyway, I look forward to hearing from you guys! ^^

~TotallyLori


End file.
